


One Precious Beach Stone

by ArtisticAlex



Category: Free!
Genre: Depression, F/M, Fluff, Insecurities, Iwatobi, Love, OC, Romance, Swimmer, artist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7579969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticAlex/pseuds/ArtisticAlex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about a teenage girl who struggles with her past and tries to overcome her fears by moving to Japan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hypocrite

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! So this is my first story (sorry if it sucks) but I really hope to make it into a series and I really hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks for taking the time to read this ;D

_Well before you start reading this, I’ll have you know that I am far from a writer. I can’t bleed poetry or simply put my feelings in a page without it seeming redundant. People have told me I’m good at it, yet what is shown in one’s world does not remain in another’s. However, here I am. Writing out my pain and misery so that these words reach someone, if not no one._

_As every other person in this world, I have my share of flaws. Odd enough, there are people that view some of these flaws as valuable qualities in a character like myself, yet I simply see them as weaknesses. But the thing is in my generation, these traits are hard to come by. It seems our world is always changing along with the people in it, and sometimes it’s for the worse. I find that I’m too loyal to people. I love with all my heart or not at all, and that often leaves me hurting. A lot. Sometimes I have horrible anxiety, and I wonder if people care about me or love me. It takes me a lot to finally believe they do, and it’s almost as if they have to tell me a million times every single day just so I can come to accepting it. And if they really do, if they’re really there for me, I question why. Maybe that’s because it’s hard for me to love myself, so I question how it’s possible for others to love me._

_Honestly, I put others before myself. I’m like the mom of a group, where I don’t care about my own feelings but if something goes wrong in someone else’s life, I worry. I ask if they’re okay and do my best to ensure that they are. If they’re not, I try to make them feel better because I know how it is to feel alone, to be depressed, to feel like they’re not special-- and I never want anyone else to feel like that. I’m not blind, however. I know that I can’t solve every single problem. I know that I can’t completely fix someone’s life by my words or the love I have for them-- but I can stand with them and help them face it. I have many times before. Yet the longer I stand there, the more they begin to take me for granted. The more they have the urge to leave me, the more I feel like I’m never going to be good enough._

_See, I have this problem where I want people to understand me. Probably because so often I am misunderstood. I want people to understand how I feel and why I feel that way, but I realize in most instances it’s impossible. People don’t know how to put things into perspective, and since they can’t see my pain, they assume it’s not there. Sometimes it’s almost as if they see me as the bad guy, just because one time, I decide not to take anymore bullshit from anyone. But if I’m being entirely honest here, I’m so damn confused. I don’t know what’s the truth anymore, and I feel like I’m stuck. Like I can’t spread my wings and fly because I am bound by shackles. I try and I try and I try to break free of those chains but it’s simply hopeless. I don’t know who to trust anymore, because everyone I’ve ever trusted has let me down. I don’t know what to do, but all I know is my heart and mind are singing different tunes. All I know is I’m tired. I’m tired of fighting for people to love me. I’m tired of fighting to be important. I shouldn’t have to either. I shouldn’t have to beg people to stay or beg them to care about me or treat me like I’m a priority. And I simply can’t take it anymore._

_I mean, It’s been a rough couple of weeks. Hell, it’s been a rough couple of months. And you might be wondering, wow, this girl’s only in high school, how hard could her life possibly be? Maybe you’re right. Maybe what’s going on in my life couldn’t compare to that of a starving child in a third world country. Still, I believe we all go through life and we all have our own stories. (On the other hand, just because we’ve gone through a lot, doesn’t give anyone any excuse to become a bully, or an asshole.)_

_Truthfully, it just hasn’t been getting any easier. People always tell you it’s going to get better. They always try to inspire you in hopes that it’ll somehow help. Sometimes I wonder if it’s just something we have to tell ourselves so we don’t go mentally insane. Sometimes I wonder if there’s a meaning to all of this. If there’s meaning to my life. I’m not saying I want to die, as much as I may want to end my pain. I’m not saying I have or will ever attempt suicide. But...how ironic, don’t you think?_

_The girl that tries to help suicidal people see the importance of their lives doesn’t even see any to her own._

_Who knows? Maybe that’ll change…_

_I only hope to God it does._


	2. Hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She hid galaxies and oceans within her bones.

Amethyst woke up early the next morning with a loud groan. To say she was exhausted was an understatement. Sure, it was a Saturday and she didn’t have to worry about any of her responsibilities, but her body refused to give in to her sleepy stupor regardless of how hard she tried. She quickly stood up and snatched her phone from the bedside table in frustration. The time read 6:42. Another groan escaped her lips.

After a few moments of lying in her comfy, fluffy pillows, she decided to get up. _Might as well do something productive._ Her eyes wandered to the somewhat empty space surrounding her-- only a few boxes containing her possessions piled up around her bed. Moving into someplace new was always a chore, but at least the house she rented was previously furnished. There was a sense of simplicity to it, and it was a bit small, but overall nice. The few things she decided to drag along on this so called adventure didn't necessarily change that-- it simply gave it a sense of warmth that could only be accomplished by a collection of memories in the form of trinkets and knickknacks. Nonetheless, she got to work, arranging the place to her liking.

Time flew by and only a few boxes remained, but those contained picture albums and other old memories she didn’t want to see momentarily. She simply pushed them to the back of her closet and went to sit on the couch to rest. The teenager let out a small sigh. As nice as it looked, it just didn’t feel like home. And God, she missed home. She missed her mom and her brothers and her cats, and she didn’t want to admit she regretted this, but she just wanted her family back. She shook her head and quickly stood up, grabbing a small purse. _I really need to get my mind off things._

 

~~~~  (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧~~~~

 

The brunette looked around the mall with wonder in her eyes. It was so different. Compared to America, it seemed so much more colorful and it looked so pretty. And here, they had everything. Stores filled with anime, music, art, swimming, sports, clothes, shoes-- and even better, food that made your mouth water.

She smiled for her first time in Japan and made her way to the first store.

“NO, HARU! THAT’S NOT MEANT FOR SWIMMING!” Makoto chased after the blackette, who began to strip his clothes off the moment he laid his eyes on a large fish tank. The rest of the swim team followed, and it took all three of them to stop the male from diving into the shallow water.

Amethyst giggled as she watched the scene. A part of her admired the passion behind the blue eyed boy’s actions but really, it was hysterically comical. And the fact that he was still struggling to escape the grasp of his team just so he could swim made her day. It wasn’t until Haru made eye contact with the girl, however, that she realized she was staring. She sheepishly smiled before turning away to avoid his strong gaze. But he simply stopped what he was doing to continue watching her.

“Eh, Haru?” Makoto looked at his best friend with concern. Per usual, he didn’t respond, but almost as if he had read his mind, Makoto turned to see what he was so infatuated with. “Oh.” He stated with understanding. “Well, are you just going to stand there or are you going to go talk to her?” Haru averted his gaze and turned away to go view some more swimsuits.

Amethyst picked out a black and purple one-piece and took it to the fitting room. She put it on but mentally cursed the store for placing the mirrors outside of the dressing room. Then again, not everyone was insecure as her. She quickly but cautiously walked out to see how it looked. It was pretty, that was for sure, and it surprisingly fit perfectly, hugging her curves in ways that made her exude with confidence and joy. With her final decision, she turned to go back, but tripped on a hanger on the floor. She felt herself falling, that is until she felt someone catch her.

“You okay?” Haru pulled the girl close into his strong arms to prevent her from hitting the floor. She nodded as she looked up into his cerulean eyes, a slight blush forming on her cheeks.

“T-thanks.” She regained her balance as she noticed his low-cut bathing suit hugging his hips, revealing his well-toned muscles. _Well, shit._

The male slowly released the girl from his hold and with the same stoic expression, stated, “You-- uh, your swimsuit looks good. Pretty.” The female smiled again at him as she started to walk away.

“You-- I mean yours too.” Her figure quickly receded into the small room.

Haruka felt his cheeks turn a delicate pink as he turned around. He was met by the guys.

Nagisa jumped on the swimmer and cooed. “Haru has a crush~~~~!”

“Well to admit, she was fascinatingly beautiful.” Rei pushed up his glasses, his eyes shining.

Rin whistled. “Did you ask her out? Get her phone number? If not, I’d really like to get a piece of that.”

“Guys.” Makoto interjected with his calming voice. “Let him be.” Haru averted his gaze and mumbled under his breath.

“I saw her first…”

Rin laughed loudly and nudged him with his elbow teasingly. “What, you jealous? Wow, you just met her and you’re already possessive?”

Gou hit her brother.

“Ow!”

“Shut it!”

The red-head pouted as he rubbed his shoulder. Haru quickly threw his shirt on and walked out of the store in frustration.

“See what you did?!” She hit him again.

“Me?! I didn’t do anything--!” The two argued as the others watched the mysterious girl exit with her purchase, heading to her next stop at the art store. 


	3. Lost at Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, she caught my eye  
> As we walked on by  
> She could see from my face that I was,  
> Flyin' high  
> And I don't think that I'll see her again  
> But we shared a moment that will last till the end

Amethyst looked around the store, eyes burning with passion. Every supply called out to her, ideas and creativity swirling around in her mind.

She remembered how she used to buy books and watch online videos to give herself new projects to work on, and often she could just look at a picture and replicate it through drawing or painting or sculpting--whatever she set her mind to.

She remembered how she used to do arts and crafts with her mom after work, and any time they could they went to the art store with whatever money they had.

She remembered how she lost herself in her own little world with love and life and imagination.

She remembered how she suddenly lacked time and energy to work on her hobby.

She remembered how she fell. And she fell deep. Too deep to climb out of that hole. Too dark that it deprived her of her creativity while trapping her in a confined area with nothing but a shattered heart and broken bones. Too painful that it instead made her lose herself.

The brunette snapped out of her thoughts as she bumped into someone. _How clumsy could I be?_

“Sorr-- oh, funny running into you again.” She shyly smiled at the boy as she straightened herself out. “So are you an artist? A swimmer? Perhaps both?” The brown eyed girl giggled as she tilted her head slightly, making Haruka blush again.

He nodded. “Both.”

“Oh well, that makes two of us. I guess I’ll be going. See you around.”

The swimmer suddenly placed his hand on the girl’s bicep and stopped her. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

“Something the matter?” She raised her eyebrow at him in curiosity.

The words were forced through his dry throat as he looked at her through his black fringe. “...name?”

Again, the teen smiled sweetly. _He sure doesn't talk much._  “Amethyst. And you are…?”

“Nanase… Nanase Haruka.” He stared at her with reluctance, partially afraid she would make fun of his girly name as he shook her smaller hand gently. But she simply smiled wider.

“It’s nice to meet you.”

Slowly, the male released her as his cheeks turned red again and simply nodded in agreement. At last he saw her walk away for the final time, contemplating whether he should go after her. After all, there was something different about her that didn't bore the famous Haru. But as he was lost in thought, the opportunity slipped his grasp and she was gone.

~~~~

_It's been years. Years since I’ve felt the butterflies in my stomach, years since I've felt a warmth blossoming in my chest, years since I've felt like I was in a trance. Have you ever heard that song, You're Beautiful by James Blunt? It was like that. A stranger that for some God forsaken reason catches your eye on a bus, on the beach, in a store. A stranger that for some damned reason you find yourself infatuated with, albeit you know absolutely nothing about them. But there was something about him. About the way he held me in his arms, the way I seemed to catch his eye, too. Or maybe I was just imagining it. I mean, what guy would look at me like that? I'm overthinking. He’s a stranger, a nobody…right? And even if he was somebody, even if it was something… I'm never going to see him or those beautiful blue eyes again. He's just a... fish lost at sea._


End file.
